


Watching

by Alara J Rogers (AlaraJRogers)



Series: Friends With Benefits [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraJRogers/pseuds/Alara%20J%20Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q thinks that if his favorite two humans really didn't want him watching them in bed, they wouldn't be having sex with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the alternate timeline of Voyager "Endgame", also my stories "Options" and "Janeway's Turn". Readers of "West: Your Possible Pasts" will also recognize this AU.

He had told Janeway once, if he wasn't in material form, he couldn't be stimulated by her physical appearance, by the sight of her naked human body. It was true enough; if he didn't have a physical body he couldn't feel arousal as humans felt it. The nights when he came to her in his incorporeal form, invisible and intangible, when he made her clothes vanish, slowly disintegrating into the ether like a Starfleet uniform was made of Cheshire cat fur, and teased her relentlessly with powers alone until she broke down and begged for him to bring her to climax... it wasn't her skin that stimulated him, wasn't the reflection of her human flesh in visible light that attracted him. It was her thoughts and feelings, the emotions that poured from her, the strength of will and rationality and control that were her essence dissolving in the sensations he gave her until she was nothing but a roiling mass of pleasure, with rationality and control and sometimes even her sense of identity lost entirely in the needs of her body and the ways he was fulfilling and heightening those needs at the same time. Her mind was the part of her that was most like one of his kind -- much smaller, weaker and simpler and more fragile, but still, like him and his kind, and it was that part of her that most attracted him.

But today he wanted to feel what humans felt. So he was in human form, just invisible, floating in a corner of the room. Watching.

Really, if they hadn't wanted him to watch them, his human lovers shouldn't be fucking each other. They might not actually be aware of the fact that he'd been sleeping with both of them -- he'd told Janeway he had a human lover in the Alpha Quadrant, and he'd told Picard he had a female human lover somewhere, but he'd never told either of them the identity of the other one. But come on, didn't they read their own reports? There were only two humans in the Federation who he had any kind of regular contact with, and until Picard had retired six years ago they both had reported their encounters with him to Starfleet -- minus the sex, and any of the more personal stuff that came up, but they did faithfully report any time he gave them information that they thought Starfleet could actually use. Surely by now they had both figured out that the other one was _his_ other one... although, if the truth be told, the subject of him had only come up briefly for a few minutes, at the start of the conversation, a few hours ago.

He'd be offended by the lack of attention to his favorite subject if what they were doing wasn't engaging all of his attention at the moment.

Kathryn's hair was down, tangling in her face, some of it flying wildly about as she rode on top of Jean-Luc, some of it plastered to her face with sweat. One of Jean-Luc's hands was on her hip, steadying her; his other hand was between her legs, thumb on her clit and the rest of his fingers resting on her thigh. They were gloriously naked, and in human form he could appreciate that in ways other than purely aesthetic. Normally he didn't like to watch either of them having sex with someone that wasn't him, not because he was jealous -- of course not! jealousy was completely beneath a Q! -- but because they both had lousy taste in partners that weren't him. Janeway had gotten over her late first officer years ago when the fellow had decided to marry her Borg protege, but the fact that she'd ever thought Chakotay was attractive in the first place was a black mark Q held against her still, and Picard had taken his advice and stayed out of his red-haired doctor's bed, but had gotten down and dirty with some appallingly pathetic women in his time. That quasi-immortal tree-hugger, for instance. What had been up with that?

Now, though, he couldn't fault either of their taste. His two most beloved mortals were making love to each other, and Q couldn't resist watching, couldn't resist taking a form that could fully appreciate it. Human brains responded to human form and human sexuality; he knew that the way Jean-Luc's face contorted in pleasure as Kathryn fucked him, the way her breasts bounced up and down, the sweat that sheened their bodies and the wiry perfection of Jean-Luc's slender form and the fierce tenderness in Kathryn's expression as she studied her lover the way she'd study a spatial anomaly, all her attention on him... all of those things, the way they made him feel in this form was nothing but a trick of the human brain he was wearing. In his native form he wouldn't find any of this as compelling; he'd be responding solely to their emotional states, to the pleasure and delight flowing from their minds. But that was exactly why he wasn't in his native form. It was a trick of the human brain that it felt so incredibly _good_ to watch them fuck, but it was a good trick. He liked it.

Besides, even in this form he could feel the emotional energy pouring off them anyway, stimulating his Q nature the way the sight of them was stimulating the human body he wore.

In human form, Q didn't trust himself not to make sounds they might find audible if he was as distracted by them as he intended to be, and he didn't want them to know he was here, so he had wrapped himself in a thin layer of vacuum, with a blanket of air underneath it around him so the human form he wore could breathe easily. He could hear the sounds he made, but they couldn't cross the vacuum layer to reach Kathryn or Jean-Luc's ears. So, securely invisible and inaudible, Q reached down between his human legs. He detached his ego from the part of him that was running his powers, making sure he stayed invisible and unheard and weightless, so no amount of distraction caused by his human form's sensations would disrupt his powers and alert his humans to his presence. He was planning on letting his human form's sensations become _very_ distracting.

Kathryn had slowed her movements, bending down to kiss Jean-Luc, and Jean-Luc used the opportunity to cup her breast and caress it. Q's human form breathed harder, watching. He touched his own erection with his human hand, not his powers, wanting to feel this entirely the way they were feeling it, with human abilities and nothing else.

Jean-Luc held Kathryn close to him, and then moved up and rolled, so he was on top of her now. Their lips were still locked together. Kathryn pulled her mouth away and laughed. "No fair, Jean-Luc. Don't distract me with kisses just so you can get on top."

"I don't need to stay on top the whole time," Jean-Luc assured her, interrupting himself multiple times to kiss her breasts. "You can have it back in a short while, if you still want it. I just need a bit of this." He alternated kisses on her breasts with kisses to her neck, her ear, and finally back to her mouth when he was done speaking. As their lips fastened on each other, he began moving forcefully, his thrusts deep and measured. Kathryn whimpered against his mouth, her hands grasping his buttocks and pulling him down against her, her hips rising to meet him as he thrust.

Q moaned, stroking himself. The temptation to push a telekinetic tendril of energy into Jean-Luc's ass, stroke his balls as they pumped up and down against Kathryn's pelvis, to give Kathryn the sensation of a tongue on her clit now that Jean-Luc could no longer effectively touch her there, was overwhelming. But he wasn't going to insert himself into their lovemaking without warning; such things were done all the time among the Q, but years with these two mortals had taught him that humans really didn't react well to that sort of thing. They probably wouldn't even react all that well to knowing he was watching, especially in human form, especially masturbating in human form while watching them, and maybe he shouldn't be doing this, but what was the point of being omnipotent if you couldn't indulge your fantasies without your lovers ever finding out you were doing it?

He couldn't think about the things he wanted to do to them too much, lest he lose control and make his desires reality, so he focused entirely on what they were doing to each other. Oh, there was Kathryn's hand, pulling Jean-Luc's buttocks apart, her finger lubed with the same stuff she'd used to make herself ready (age among humans did have certain detriments) and pressing into him. Jean-Luc cried out, muffled against Kathryn's mouth. Q was riveted. _Oh, yes, Kathy, do that. Fuck him while he's fucking you. Oh, he loves that._ He thought of times he'd done that to Jean-Luc himself, Jean-Luc's cock buried inside him and Q's finger or a telekinetic construct exactly the size and shape of Q's own cock deep inside Jean-Luc. Times Kathryn had done it to him as he pounded her in human form, times he'd done it back to her by reflecting to her exactly the sensations in her ass that she was causing in his with fingers or toys. It was almost too much; he actually needed to call on his powers to keep himself from coming too soon. He wanted to last as long as they did.

Abruptly Jean-Luc cried out, not in pleasure. Kathryn's expression shifted from ecstasy to concern. "Are you all right?"

"Quite fine," he said. "Just... just a stitch in my side."

Q frowned. The pump in Jean-Luc's chest hadn't aged with the rest of him; it still whirred as smoothly and strongly as ever, but the circulatory system it pumped blood through was straining under the load. He didn't like reminders that his mortals were mortal, and finite; they should have many good years left in them, assuming the Borg didn't kill them all, but Q ignored the signs of aging on his lovers' bodies, the liver spots and wrinkles and Kathryn's hair going gray, because it was a reminder that he wouldn't have them much longer, by his standards. And now Jean-Luc was showing signs of an infirmity that might interfere with his sex life. Q couldn't have that. With a thought, he eased Jean-Luc's pain, and as the man gradually resumed what he'd been doing, moving inside Kathryn slowly and gently but with steadily increasing speed, Q healed all the potentially serious problems inside the both of them. He wouldn't alter their outer appearances or get rid of the muscle aches and pains that went with age, because he didn't want them to know he was doing it, but he made sure that they were both much more likely to be killed when the Borg overran the Federation in a few years than to expire of cardiovascular conditions or any other disorder before then.

He hadn't figured out yet how the Borg problem was going to be solved. He wasn't allowed to solve it for them, because he wasn't allowed to give Kathryn or her subordinates any material aid, and she was an Admiral in Starfleet now, so all of Starfleet was her subordinates. But the size of the problem was so overwhelming, he couldn't make himself believe that even these two, his favorites, who had overcome so much in their lifetimes, could possibly defeat it.

But he was trying to avoid thinking about that. Live in the moment, save tomorrow's problems for tomorrow. So he focused his attention instead on their lovemaking. Both of them had built back up to their earlier pace, and were thrusting against each other with the speed and vigor of much younger humans. It was more than adequately distracting. Kathryn put her own hand between their bodies, rubbing her own clit because in this position Jean-Luc couldn't reach it, her mouth fastening on his neck and spots on his chest and finally on his mouth, kissing him so ferociously he'd have marks in the morning.

She was the first to go over the edge, thoughts disintegrating in a wave of pleasure as she arched against Jean-Luc. The outpouring of ecstasy from her mind and the sight of her lost in her orgasm was too much for Q; his own ability to think coherent thoughts never _entirely_ went away, but the center of his self, the ego-focus he'd housed in this human form, was overwhelmed by sensation as he came. The part he'd set to watch over himself and ensure that his lovers never noticed him used his powers to disintegrate the human bodily fluids that spurted out of this form as his physical body thrashed in pleasure.

And then, resting in midair, his own sweat cooling in the thin layer of air he'd wrapped around himself under the equally thin blanket of vacuum, he watched for another minute or two as Jean-Luc kept thrusting, and finally climaxed. He smiled wryly to himself. Trust Jean-Luc's superhuman self-control to finish after _both_ his lovers had come, even the one he didn't know was involved at the moment.

The two humans nestled against each other in the afterglow. Suddenly, wistfully, Q wished he was with them; he could feel their emotions as easily from here as if he were snuggled up with them, but the pleasure of human skin against skin after orgasm was one he couldn't have if his lovers weren't supposed to know he was here, and he felt... lonely. They had each other. They didn't know he was here. None of that outpouring of emotion and pleasure had been for _him_.

He felt like a parasite, an unwanted fifth wheel. It was not a sensation Q enjoyed. He didn't understand it anyway. He always observed his mortals, always spent far less time interacting with them directly than he did watching them. Why did it suddenly feel as if he was losing out on something valuable?

Q thought of appearing in front of the two of them -- with clothes on, of course -- mocking them for their all-too-human display. But something stopped him. They looked so... _sweet_ lying against each other, half-asleep, contentedly caressing each other as they drifted off. He didn't want to spoil it for them, even though he felt jealous of both of them that they had that with each other and they weren't inviting _him_ to join. So he did what he always did when he couldn't handle the conflicting emotions his mortals made him feel and he had enough self-control to know he couldn't handle it; he fled back to the Continuum, leaving them behind.

The next time, he told himself, he wasn't going to let them get naked with each other without at least acknowledging their separate relationships with him.


End file.
